Busy Day
by Amles80
Summary: When the long day is over, Gwendal has to face his loneliness... *not my fave ship but yeah I can see this happening once in a blue moon* SLASH. Brief appearances by other characters such as Greta and Anissina.


Gwendal had a busy day. People were always coming to see him – one errand more trivial than the other! – and all he really wanted was to be left alone so that he could work in peace. Günter was there, but the man knew what was good for him and did not to speak unless spoken to, so he wasn't a problem.

Conrad was next to pop his head in.

"I wanted to talk to you", he said, "but if you're busy…"

"Well, as you can see…" Gwendal made a gesture to the desk full of documents and then he swept the hair away from his face. "Can't it wait?"

"I suppose so", his brother said and disappeared quickly. But he had hardly more than left the room when Wolfram showed up.

"Hey, where's Yuuri? Have you seen him?"

"If I had seen him", Gwendal snapped, "he'd be here and I wouldn't be stuck in his paperwork. How is he ever going to learn if he doesn't even…"

"I'll tell him when I see him", Wolfram promised – a promise that he no doubt intended to keep but would easily get distracted from – and his blonde head darted out of the room.

Then, Anissina. Gwendal braced himself, knowing what was going to happen, and he took a deep breath.

"Get out!"

For once, the impossible woman actually listened to him and got out without another word.

Gwendal relaxed, thinking the worst was already over. He met Günter's eyes; the man offered a small smile and shrugged slightly, as if to say 'I know, but at least we're stuck in here together'…

"Uncle Gwendal!"

Gwendal's head jerked up and he was just about ready to wring somebody's neck. But he could feel Günter's eyes on him. There was no need for Günter to look at him like that; he wouldn't yell at a child.

"Not now, Greta, I'm very busy. Why don't you go and find Anissina?"

"Well", Greta begun, "actually, it was Anissina who wanted me to…"

She had some nerve, that woman! To send in a little girl to trap him in some experiment!

"I said _not now_, Greta. Get. Out. Now."

"Sorry, Uncle Gwendal", the kid whispered and tiptoed away.

Gwendal glanced at the royal adviser and then he looked down on his papers again.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm a big bad demon who scares little children. Forget it, will you?"

"I didn't say anything", Günter replied, and then they worked in semi-comfortable silence only disturbed by minor interruptions until late in the night. He didn't even notice how late it was until Günter pointed it out.

Gwendal had worked efficiently. Just like he always did; he could put his pen down and be satisfied. He didn't know anymore why he had been so irritable all day. He stretched his arms out over his head and yawned.

"Nobody knows what I'm going through", he complained.

Instead of replying, Günter walked up to him, bent down and placed a light kiss on his left temple.

"What was that for?" Gwendal asked, startled by the gesture.

"You're the most dutiful man I know", Günter replied. "It isn't strange that you get tired sometimes. You're very tense tonight…"

Günter moved behind Gwendal's chair and without being asked – or asking for permission – he began massaging Gwendal's shoulders.

Gwendal tensed up even more at first, but he had to admit that the man knew what he was doing; his hands were strong and hit the right spots, and Gwendal began to relax.

"You are good at this", he admitted.

"It's a useful skill to have. Spending a whole day in front of a desk is actually very hard work for your neck and shoulders."

"I'm glad somebody understands", Gwendal muttered. The tensions were already disappearing but he didn't want Günter to stop. He wasn't very used to being touched and he wouldn't have asked for it, but it was… nice.

"It's been a long day", Günter commented. "I think sometimes you'd like to have the whole castle all to yourself for a day or two with no one coming and going…"

"A day or two? More like a year. Or longer."

"You don't mean that. You'd get very bored if you didn't have all these people around."

"You think so? You know as well as I do that Anissina's inventions are getting crazier for each day. Yuuri's impossible and Greta is more wild than tame, she's spending too much time with…"

"Hush", Günter said and his hands pressed down soothingly on Gwendal's shoulders. It was like an invitation to stop thinking and perhaps that was a good idea. Wasn't it a royal adviser's job anyway, to know how to handle stressful situations?

It was bedtime, he supposed. Not that he was looking forward to it. Sometimes, after a long and busy day, the worst part of it seemed to be moving on his own through the sleeping castle where everybody was already peacefully snuggling up against someone – maybe not everybody but he suspected that some of them were not always sleeping alone – and get down under the cold sheets and wait for sleep and for the morning.

Sometimes he found the normality and the repetitiveness of his routines very depressing.

What about Günter? he wondered. The man had a daughter but no partner; he must know what it was like, too… some of the cold and lonely nights… Or maybe he didn't care? Yes, maybe he was one of those people who just weren't bothered by some of the physical aspects in life and actually _wanted_ to sleep on his own?

"Do you, uh… ever feel, um…" he mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" Günter took his hands off him and he missed the touch already. Weird as it seemed, Günter must have awoken something in him, some need…

"Do you ever feel lonely?" he finally asked when the silence seemed to be begging to be broken.

Why not? It was a harmless question after all. And he said 'lonely', not 'horny'.

"Sometimes", Günter confessed. "It is unavoidable when you are living alone, is it not?"

Gwendal hummed something. _And now what?_ he wondered. He liked to have a plan for the things he did, even when he was seducing someone. But this didn't really feel like seduction at all. It was more like…

He didn't know what it was like. Perhaps he had worked too much and was slowly going crazy?

"Do you sleep with women?" he asked suddenly; he spoke quickly so that he couldn't change his mind.

_It's ridiculous_, he thought, _I don't even know that…_

"It has happened", Günter replied calmly.

"And what about men?"

"It has happened as well", Günter said and moved away from behind his chair and went to stand right in front of him.

Well. There was no way he could deny it; the conversation was not exactly normal 'after work talk' anymore, and Günter was probably just as aware of it. Gwendal was not tense anymore, but there was another kind of tension in the room. There was really only thing left to say.

"Would you…" he began, and then he had to clear his throat. "Do you want to…"

"Yes", Günter replied quickly. "But not here. In your room."

"Of course", Gwendal agreed.

It would be wrong to bridge over their working relationship even further in that room. It wasn't like they were going to get _involved_ - and Günter felt the same way, did he not?

What _did_ he feel? Gwendal glanced at the man by his side as they silently walked through the sleeping castle to his bedroom. Günter's facial expression was unreadable and Gwendal almost feared the other man was just playing along with it, as if this was no different than massaging away the tension in his shoulders.

_No, that's ridiculous_, Gwendal told himself. _He could say no if he wanted to._

And if he had wanted to say it he should have done so already, because it was soon going to be too late. Perhaps it was too late already. What Gwendal felt was not the sweet tingling sensation of excitement and desire but something deeper; a burning, aching need in his skin and in the core of his being. He needed to be touched, he needed to be released, he needed to get as close to someone as he possibly could come… but it was all going to get ruined if Günter didn't want it in the same way…

And yet when the bedroom door closed behind them and they were safe where no one could see them it was Gwendal who hesitated.

Günter seemed to wait for him to move first, but when he didn't, he spoke:

"Aren't you going to get undressed? This will work so much better if you don't just stand there…"

The room was dark but the night sky outside the window was clear; the starlight lit up the room enough to barely let him distinguish a smile on Günter's face.

"Do you want me to help you?"

The man was actually almost purring; it was a tone of voice Gwendal hadn't heard from Günter before but it was strangely sexy and it went right to his groin.

Günter began undressing him, very slowly, and said:

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, you know. We're just two adults who have decided to spend the night together, that's all. It's normal to want to be touched sometimes. And I want this… I want this so much."

Well, then, if Günter said so, Gwendal was definitely not going to argue. It felt too good to be so close to another body; most days he would have called it a trivial need, but right that moment there was nothing trivial about it, it was as important as eating or drinking.

It took awhile for Günter, with those slow, delicate movements he made his previously so strong fingers perform, to get through all the layers of clothing and get to the skin. By then, Gwendal's breathing was ragged and when Günter's hand moved lightly over his chest he couldn't suppress a moan.

His hands reached out and grabbed Günter's hips as if to pull him closer, but he paused. Not until his shirt was on the floor and Günter moved his hands to his belt buckle while he bent forward and kissed his neck did his control break. He removed his own belt and his pants, and proceeded to undress the other man with considerably more speed than when Günter worked on his clothes.

"That's right…" Günter's breath was hot on his face as he whispered the words into Gwendal's ear. There was the tip of his tongue, too. "What is it that you want to do to me, Gwendal? Just go for it. I want you to!"

Wouldn't that be enough to drive anyone crazy? Gwendal half dragged, half carried the man to his bed. Normally so controlled, he almost stumbled and fell on top of Günter but since that seemed to be part of the plan anyway there was no harm done.

Their hands grabbed each other greedily and their tongues collided. _No kissing_ had Gwendal been thinking during their walk through the corridors, but that idea was as forgotten as any other ideas that had ever entered his brain on some point. Nothing mattered except their bodies.

It was like the weather on a spring day; sometimes sunny – sweet, tender – and sometimes rainy – heavy, hard – and sometimes calm, peaceful.

Günter then – when they were both tired, sated, completely relaxed – put an arm around him, sighed softly, kissed his shoulder… and fell asleep.

And strangely enough, that was not nearly as awkward as it would have seemed only earlier that same afternoon. Gwendal went as far as to admit that it wasn't awkward at all and then his eyelids shut close as sleep overpowered him.

Gwendal was an early riser, normally. The next morning, however, he overslept – but only an hour or so – and he discovered that Günter had left without waking him.

Gwendal was neither relieved nor disappointed about it. That just seemed like the most natural way to do it. He got out of bed and got dressed by himself like every other morning, and prepared himself to meet another day.


End file.
